Not What It Seems
by charmedlover99
Summary: What if Ella Montgomery was really Piper Halliwell and was pregnant by Paige and had Aria who is a witch and falling in love with Emily who is a mermaid princess and did I mention that Alison is a Demon... There is no -A in this story so Enjoy.
1. SUMMARY

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE SUMMARY FOR MY NEW CHARMED AND PLL CROSSOVER AS YOU KNOW I CANT WRITE WITHOUT THESE THINGS PIPER,PAIGE FEMSLASH AND CONTEST SO HERES THE SUMMARY ILL UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN**

WHAT IF ELLA MONTGOMERY WAS REALLY PIPER HALLIWELL AND SHE LEFT HER FAMILY CHANGED HER NAME AND MOVED TO ROSEWOOD AFTER GETTING PREGNANT BY PAIGE. A FEW YEARS LATER SHE IS LIVING WITH HER DAUGHTER ARIA MONTGOMERY WHO IS JUST COMING IN TO HER POWERS AND IF FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER BESTFRIEND EMILY FIELDS WHAT WILL PIPER DO WHEN HER CLONE DIES AND PAIGE TRACKS HER DOWN WHEN SHE CAN SENSE HER STILL ALIVE AND DEMANDS ANSWERS WILL PIPER TELL PAIGE ABOUT ARIA WILL ARIA TELL EMILY HOW SHE FEELS WILL PIPER AND PAIGE GET BACK TOGETHER WILL ARIA AND EMILY GET TOGETHER FIND OUT IN NOT WHAT IT SEEMS


	2. Chapter 1

CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF NOT WHAT IT SEEMS I FORGOT to MENTION IN THE SUMMARY THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS AND I FORGOt to tell YOU ALISON IS HALF DEMON AND HALF WITCH IN THIS STORY COLE IS HER FATHER BUT HE IS DEAD AND SO IS HER MOM WHO IS A WITCH ALISON WAS ADOPTED BY THE DILAURENTIS'S SO HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS IM ONLY LISTING THE ONES NOT IN THE SHOW EXCEPT ALI AND ARIA SO YOU KNOW THERE POWER

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

ARIA MONTGOMERY:DAUGHTER OF PIPER(AKA ELLA) AND PAIGE HALF WHITE-LIGHTER HALF WITCH HER ACTIVE POWERS ARE ORBING,HEALING,FREEZING THINGS,BLOWING THINGS UP,AND TELEKINESIS AGE: 17

ALISON DILAURENTIS:HALF DEMON HALF WITCH HER ACTIVE WITCH POWERS ARE TELEKINESIS,AND CLONING HER ACTIVE DEMON POWERS ARE FIREBALLS,ENERGY BALL,SHIMMERING,AND MIND CONTROL (IN A ON AGAIN OFF AGAIN RELATIONSHIP WITH SPENCER) AGE 16

PARKER HALLIWELL: A WITCH WHO IS THE DAUGHTER OF PHOEBE AND BILLIE TWIN SISTER TO PHOENIX HALLIWELL ACTIVE POWERS ARE RED ENERGY BALLS,FIRE POWERS,PROJECTION,PREMONITION,EMPATH POWERS,LEVITATION,AND TELEKINESIS AGE:16

PHOENIX HALLIWELL:A WITCH WHO IS THE DAUGHTER OF PHOEBE AND BILLIE TWIN SISTER TO PARKER HALLIWELL ACTIVE POWERS ARE BLUE ENERGY BALLS,ICE POWERS,PROJECTION,PREMONITION,EMPATH POWERS,LEVITATION,AND TELEKINESIS AGE:16

WITH THAT OUT OF THE WaY I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY AND THAT IS THE REASON PIPER LEFT WHILE PREGNANT WITH ARIA WaS BECaUSE SHE DIDNT WANT ARIA TO BE RAISED AROUND DEMONS AND STUFF LIKE THAT SO PIPER LEFT A CLONE WHO DIED AFTER 16 YEARS BUT PIPER LEFT SOMETHING IN THE BOOK SO WHEN HER CLONE DIED PAIGE COULD COME FIND HER SO SHE WOULDNT CRY ABOUt LOSING PIPER AND P.S IM GOINg to CALL ELLA PIPER WITH THAT SAID ON WITH thE STory

_THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE_

PIPER:Where are you going aria

ARIA:Out with the girls

PIPER:have fun

_PIPER STOMACH GETS A CRAMP_

PIPER:Ow

ARIA:Are you ok mom

PIPER:yea swetty im fine

ARIA:Mom ive been thinking and...

PIPER:And what?

ARIA:Can i tell the girls about what i am i cant keep lieng to emi...I mean the girls like this

PIPER:Is there another reason why you cant keep lieng to emily

ARIA:Its not just em its the other girls im tired of lieng to aswell mom

PIPER:Is there any thing between you and emily

ARIA:If i tell you then will you let me tell them

PIPER:Yes

ARIA:I like emily alot can i go know

PIPER:yea dont be out to late

ARIA:i wont

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

PAIGE:I cant believe this we had a daughter and she didnt tell me

PHOEBE:Paige calm down and find the spell and talk to piper about this

PAIGE:Your right i should take my anger out on piper i mean she shouldnt have broke up with me run off and not tell me she was having my baby

PHOEBE:Im not saying take your anger out on her im saying talk to her

PAIGE:I found the spell

PHOEBE:Tell piper i said hey

_PAIGE SAYS THE SPELL AND IS TELEPORTED TO PIPER_

_**MEANWHILE WITH ARIA**_

ARIA:Emily guys i have to tell you something

SPENCER:What is it

ARIA:Im a witch well half witch half white-lighter to be exact

_EVERYONE LAUGHS EXCEPT ARIA AND ALISON_

HANNA:Whats a white-lighter anyway

ALISON:Its kinda like a guardian angel for witches and white-lighters to be

ARIA:how did you know that

ALISON:your not the only one with a supernatural secret

ARIA:Whats yours then

ALISON:IM half demon half witch

EMILY:so aria is a witch and an angel and ali is a demon and a witch priceless

ALISON:we can prove it

HANNA:Do it

ALISON:Active powers or orbing and shimmering

ARIA: orbing and shimmering

_ARIA ORBS TO ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM AND ALISON SHIMMERS TO the OTHER_

ARIA:BELIEVE US KNOW

EMILY,HANNA,AND SPENCER:YEA

_HANNA PHONE BEEPS _

_HANNA:crap im_ late for my date with mona

SPENCER:your so dead

HANNA:I know she said if i was late again she was going to put me on punishment again

ARIA:What does she make you do when your on punishment

HANNA:No make-out sessions,no sex,no late night phone sex,no sexting,no hugging,no cuddling,i can only see her doing school and sometimes it lasts for about a week or 2 but now its a month

SPENCER:Wow i'm glad Alison doesn't do that to me when were dating

ALISON:Speaking of which i miss you Spencer i miss waking up to your beautiful face every morning i miss holding you late a night i miss kissing the tears away when your upset i miss us Spence

SPENCER:I miss us to Ali

ALISON:Then do you want to get back together

SPENCER:YEA  
ALISON:Sweet

ARIA:Emily will you be my girlfriend

EMILY:If been waiting to here that for years aria of course ill be your girlfriend

_BACK AT THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE_

PIPER:Paige!

PAIGE:Piper

_PIPER GETS UP AND PASSIONETLY KISSES PAIGE RIGHT WHEN ARIA ORBS IN_

ARIA:MOM!

PIPER:ARIA

ARIA:WHO IS SHE?

PIPER:Aria this is your other mom Paige

ARIA:but...but you said she left you before i was born whats she doing here know

PAIGE:Thats what you told her that i left you

ARIA:yea thats what she said

PAIGE:Aria i didnt leave your mom she left me before you were born and didnt tell me about you she ran off and i guess had you here

PIPER:I wanted you to have at least part of a normal life

ARIA:You could have told me the truth im going back to emily's house

_ARIA ORBS OUT_

PAIGE:Ill find here and talk to her

_PAIGE ORBS OUT TO FIND ARIA_

PIPER:I cant even tell them about you yet

_PIPER RUBS HER BELLY_

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT I BEAT YOU DIDNT SEE THAT ENDING ABOUT PIPER BEING PREGNANT DID YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN A REVIEW JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN AND ALSO I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY SO PM ME IF YOU WONT TO BE MY BETA**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	3. Chapter 2

SO THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHO THE MOTHER OF PIPER'S UNBORN CHILD IS AND ARIA AND PAIGE FIND OUT SHE's PREGNANT NOW ALISON'S REAL MOM IN My STORy DIED 2 MONTHS AGO BUT ALISON GOT OVER IT NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**PREVIOUSLY ON NOT WHAT IT SEEMS**

PAIGE:Thats what you told her that i left you

ARIA:yea thats what she said

PAIGE:Aria i didnt leave your mom she left me before you were born and didnt tell me about you she ran off and i guess had you here

PIPER:I wanted you to have at least part of a normal life

ARIA:You could have told me the truth im going back to emily's house

_ARIA ORBS OUT_

PAIGE:Ill find here and talk to her

_PAIGE ORBS OUT TO FIND ARIA_

PIPER:I cant even tell them about you yet

_PIPER RUBS HER BELLy_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**_

_THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE_

_PAIGE ORBS IN WITH ARIA_

PAIGE:i got her

PIPER:thank you paige

ARIA:why did you bring me back here

PIPER:i told her to go get you

ARIA:why

PIPER:Cause i have to tell the two of you something important

ARIA:what is it

PIPER:I'm pregnant

PAIGE AND ARIA:WHAT!

PIPER:I said i'm pregnant

ARIA:But when?

PIPER:Two weeks before Alison's mom died

PAIGE:you cheated on me

PIPER:Paige me and you weren't together remember we broke up before i came her to rosewood

ARIA:So who's the babies other parent

PIPER:A witch who lived here she said she has a daughter here in rosewood but never told me who she was

ARIA:What was her name

PIPER:Her name was Allysia

ARIA:Did you say Allysia

PIPER:Yea why?

ARIA:ALISON!

_ALISON SHIMMERS INTO THE ROOM_

PIPER:Did she just shimmer

ARIA:Yea she's half demon half witch

PIPER:Ok at least i know she's good

ARIA:What did you say your real mom name was again

ALISON:Allysia why

ARIA:Mom?

PIPER:Me and your mom before she died we were together and im pregnant with her baby

ALISON:I'm gonna be a sister

PIPER:yes you are

_ALISON GETS SO HAPPY SHE SHIFTS INTO HER DEMON FORM SHE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL VERSION OF BELTHAZOR bUT SHOWS CLEAVAGE  
_AND WHERES A LOW BLACK SKIRT

PIPER:Alison is your father's name Cole

ALISON:Yea how did you now

PiPER:Your in your demon form

ALISON:Sorry it happens when i get really excited

PIPER:Any questions you wanna ask me

ALISON:Did my mom know about the baby

PIPER:She died the day i was gonna tell her

ARIA:So Ali don't you have a date to get ready for

ALISON:Yea its a double date remember me and spencer,you and emily,and hanna and mona

ARIA:what she talked mona into letting her make up for earlier

ALISON:yea

ARIA:you mine using your power to give me something cute to wear

_ALI snaps her fingers and black tank-tops with black skinny jeans appeared on them_

ARIA:thank you

ALISON:no problem

ARIA:MOMS IM GOING ON MY DATE NOW BYE

**AUTHORS NOTE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ARIA'S COUSINS AND IT WILL HAVE DATES AND THE CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA SO PM **

**_CHARMEDLOVER OUT_**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS OVER 200 VIEWS IN A WEEK SO LIKE I SAID BEFORE THERE WILL BE PHOEBE AND HER DAUGHTERS I MADE A FEW MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND ILL FIX THEM SOON SO ON WITH THE STORY.**

ARIA:Mom im going to meet my aunts and cousin's and im taking the girls

PIPER:Ok swettie have fun tell everyone i said hi

ARIA:Ok mom

_**ARIA ORBS TO GET THE GIRLS THEN TAKES THEM TO THE MANOR**_

EMILY:hey to u to baby

ARIA:Sorry i didnt say hey im just so excited

**_PARKER AND PHOENIX COME DOWN STAIRS_**

PARKER:Who are you?

ARIA:Im Aria piper and Paige's daughter

PHOENIX:Oh i forgot you were coming today

PARKER:Who are your friends

MONA:I'm Mona

HANNA:I'm Hanna

SPENCER:I'm Spencer

ALISON:I'm Alison

EMILY:IM Emily

PARKER:I know you

EMILY:How?

ARIA:You haven't been cheating on me have you

EMILY:No i would never do that babe

ARIA:I was joking

PARKER:No I read about you in our book of shadows

_**PARKER PROJECTS UPSTAIRS TO GET THE BOOK**_

PARKER:See there's your picture and everything your Emily Tides the Mermaid princess

ARIA:Em is this true

EMILY:Yes

ALISON:Why didn't you tell us i told you i was half demon/half witch

ARIA:And i told you i was half white-lighter/half witch

EMILY:It's different i was hunted by demons they killed my real parents but before they died they gave me to the fields

ARIA:But wouldn't that make you Queen instead of princess

EMILY:Not until my 17'th Birthday

ARIA:Em thats in a week

EMILY:What i almost forgot

HANNA:I'm just now getting used to Aria being a witch and an angel and Alison being a witch and a demon

MONA:your cousin's are hot Em

PARKER AND PHOENIX:Thnx

HANNA:Hey your my girlfriend remember that

ARIA:What are your powers Emily

EMILY:Waterballs,Turning from mermaid to human,Water portals,And dimension traveling

ARIA:Sweet

SPENCER:If your dating and Emily's about to be Queen doesn't that make you her queen

EMILY:Yea it does doesn't it

PARKER:My baby cousin gets to be a Queen and i cant

ARIA:Baby cousin im older than you

PHOENIX:She cast a spell that backfired and now she has literal multiple personalites

ARIA:Seriously

PARKER:There in my head they come out with there own bodies some time

_**PHOEBE COMES DOWN STAIRS **_

PHOEBE:Did she mention she's dating one

ARIA:Hi aunt phoebe

PHOEBE:Hi Aria

_**AlI'S PHONE RINGS ITS MRS.D**_

MRS.D:Alison?

ALISON:Hey mom

MRS.D:Would you be ok with moving in with Aria you know to practice your magic and be closer to your new sister

ALISON:She isn't even born yet

MRS.D:I know

ALISON:Dont we have to ask her mom

MRS.D:It was her idea

ALISON:Let me see if Aria's cool with it and i'll text you my answer ok

MRS.D:Sure honey love you

ALISON:love you to bye

_**ALISON HANGS UP**_

ARIA:What was that about

ALISON:What do you think about me moving in to be closer to my sister and practice my magic

ARIA:That'll be awesome

_**ALISON TEXTS MRS.D YES ILL MOVE IN WITH THEM ILL GET MY STUFF AND ILL VISIT OFTEN**_

ALISON:Its all set and dont worry it was your moms idea

SPENCER:Just keep it pg13 in your room at night

EMILY:Yea dont have sex

ARIA:you really have to say that in front of my aunt babe

Emily:sorry..Mrs.

PHOEBE:Phoebe you can call me Phoebe

ALISON:so this is what my step-mom looks like

PHOEBE:Step-mom?

ALISON:You were married to cole when i was born which made you my stepmom

PHOEBE:Cole is your father?

ALISON:Yes but i swear im not evil like him i do have good in me my mom was a witch

ARIA:Who got my mom pregnant before she died making Ali my half-sister

PHOEBE:Piper's pregnant

ARIA:yes

PHOEBE:does Paige know

ARIA:Yes

PHOEBE:And she's cool with it

ARIA:yes

PARKER:Enough with the questions mom

PHOEBE:ok

ARIA:I think we should get back to Rosewood I'll come back another time guys

_**ARIA ORBS HER SPENCER,MONA,AND HANNA TO ALI's ROOM AND EMILY OPENS A PORTAL THERE AND ALI SHIMMERS**_

ALISON:Guys all i have to do is snap my fingers and my stuff will be packed

_**ALI SNAPS HER FINGERS AND HER BED AND CLOTHES ARE TELEPORTED TO ARIA'S (AND ALISONS) Room AND THE GIRLS GO THERE TO**_

ARIA:You made my room bigger for your bed how

ALISON:yea pretty cool huh

ARIA:yea it is but wont you need a dresser

ALISON:But its right there with my clothes put up

ARIA:How'd you that

ALISON:Its a secret

HANNA:Were gonna go you to have fun

SPENCER:not to much fun though

ARIA:you don't have to much fun with Mona Spencer

SPENCER:She's my sister perv

ALISON:I got 2 things to say first Spencer's my girlfriend remember aria and second Spencer im Aria's sister

SPENCER:Half sister

ARIA:Im still her sister

EMILY:Ok bye guys Love you ARIA

ARIA:Love you to

ALI:love you Spence

SPENCER:love you to

**_EMILY MAKES A PORTAL SOMEWHERE AND THEIR GONE LEAVING ALISON AND ARIA In THE ROOM_**

**AUTHORS NOT SOME THING I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE STORY EMILY'S A MERMAID PRINCESS WHICH YOU FOUND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND MONA IS SPENCER'S BIOLOGICAL SISTER NOT MELISSA WHO DOESN'T EXIST IN MY STORY AND I WAS JOKING ABOUT PARKER'S MIXED PERSONALITY THING AND ARIA,ALISON,AND EMILY MIGHT START GOING TO MAGIC SCHOOL WITH PARKER AND PHOENIX I"LL LET U KNOW IN thE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN THiS STORY HAS OVER 200 VIEWS AND NOT ONE REVIEW SO PLEASE PLEaSE PLEASE REVIEW AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS P.M ME**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND THAT IM GONNA MAKE ALISON PIPERS DAUGHTER ALSO BUT NOT PAIGE'S ONLY ARIA IS PIPER AND PAIGES DAUGHTER WITH THAT SAID...**

**The Montgomery Home**

Piper is sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with her sisters.

Piper puts her fork down and says "I have an idea."

Phoebe raises an eyebrow and says "What is it."

Piper bits her lip and says "You guys move to Rosewood with me and Aria."

Paige sighs and says "What about the manor?"

Piper smiles and says "We can keep it and you to can use magic to customize the houses on the side of me and move in there."

Phoebe shrugs and says "Well thats smart im in."

Paige smirks and says "As long as I get to live her with my daughter and beautiful girlfriend im in to."

Piper blushes and says "Your the beautiful one."

Paige smiles and says "I know."

Piper gets up and says "What are we waiting for lets go."

Phoebe raises an eyebrow and says "Wait we need a spell so people will know who we are like we've lived her a longtime."

Piper nods and says "Ill make a spell for that so people will know us as the Halliwell's."

Paige nods and says "Great lets get to work."

**The Next Day**

Phoebe is staying in the house infront of Piper and Paige is living with Piper.

Phoebe knocks on the door of Pipers house and walks in.

Piper hugs Phoebe and says "So how did you like your new house."

Phoebe smiles and says "I love it Billie loves it and the girls love it."

Paige comes downstairs and says "Hey Phoebe."

Phoebe waves and says "Hi."

Paige kisses Piper and says "Alison and Aria need a car."

Phoebe shakes her head and says "No they dont they can orb and shimmer."

Paige does her signature smile and says "Fine ill tell them they can orb and shimmer to school then."

Piper sighs and says "Fine Ill just use my magic and its not personal gain because its for my daughters."

Paige smiles and says "Great ill tell them."

Piper goes to the garage says a quick spell and a red mustang convertible appears for Aria and a Blue Nissan Altima appears for Alison.

Phoebe comes into the garage and says "Wow those are nice cars."

Piper smiles and says "I know right the red one is for Aria and the Blue one is for Alison."

Paige walks in with Aria and Alison.

Aria stares at the cars with wide eyes and says "Which one is mine."

Piper smiles and says "Your welcome for the cars."

Both Alison and Aria says "Thank You Mom" at the same time.

Piper smiles and says "The red one is Aria's and the Blue one is Alison's here are your keys."

They grab there keys and get into there cars.

Aria cranks up her car and lets the top down and then she calls Emily and says "Need a ride."

Emily says "Yea."

Aria smiles and says "Im on my way." and hangs up

Emily texts Hanna and says "Want a ride?"

Hanna texts back and says "Im riding with Mona but thanks."

Emily looks at Phoebe and says "Aunt Phoebe did you enroll the girls at my school yet."

Phoebe nods and says "Yea you can take them if you want."

Aria says "Will do"

Aria and Alison pick up there cousins then goes to get there girlfriends and then drive to school.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON WITH THAT SAID...**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER ALL I WANT TO SAY IS LIKE ALL MY OTHER PLL STORIES JENNA CAN SEE WITH THAT SAID ENJOY...**

Aria is sitting at the park bench when her cousins and Emily walk up to her.

Emily kisses Aria and says "How was your first day as a Halliwell?"

"Well these two over here were projecting stuff out of my room." says Aria while motioning between the twins.

Parker rolls her eyes and says "We said we were sorry."

Aria crosses her arms and says "You just like using that power because you dont have new ones yet.

Phoenix laughs and says "One time Parker got a new power and over used it and the elders took it from her."

Aria starts to laugh and Parker says "Its not funny."

Aria accidentally freezes everybody but Parker,Phoenix,and Emily.

Parker rolls her eyes and says "Nice going time wizard."

Aria sighs and says "Time wizard really."

Parker grins and says "I was going to say Princess of time but your the only person in the family without a P in there name."

Aria smirks and says "What about Alison."

Phoenix nods and says "Yea Alison doesnt have a P in her name."

Parker rolls her eyes and says "Just unfreeze time."

Aria throws her hands in the air unfreezing time and says "Happy Now."

Parker looks at Jenna and says "Whose that hot girl over there."

Emily shrugs and says "Oh that's Jenna Marshall she's Aria's Ex-girlfriend."

Parker raises an eyebrow and says "Will you be mad if I ask her out?"

Aria shrugs and says "Just ask Jenna out its cool I have Emily now."

Parker walks over to Jenna and says "Hey im Parker Halliwell."

Jenna smiles and says "You must be Aria's cousin."

Parker makes a questioning look and says "How did you know?"

Jenna rolls her eyes smiles and says "The last name both of your names are Halliwell."

Parker giggles and says "So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?"

Jenna smiles and says "I was wondering if you could pick me up at 7:30 Friday for this date."

Parker smirks and says "So thats a yes."

Jenna lightly shoves Parker and says "Ofcourse its a yes."

Parker smiles and says "Ok see you Friday."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE JENNA AND PARKERS DATE ALSO LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW IF I SHOULD HAVE PHOENIX DATE PAIGE,SHANA,OR MAYA WITH THAT SAID...**

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	7. Chapter 7

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongFriday/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Parker is sitting on Aria's bed saying "Can I please borrow your car for my date with Jenna."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aria rolls her eyes and says "Ask Ali I told you I need my car."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly theres an explosion and the girls go upstairs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aria runs to Piper and says "Mom!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piper coughs and says "Cole is back."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Parker raises her eyebrow and says "Cole as in my Mom's ex-husband?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole walks up and says "That would be me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison walks upstairs and says "Piper do you know where my mom is?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole looks at Alison and says "Alison?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison blinks and says "Dad I thought you were dead or something."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole smiles and says "I came back for you and Allysia."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison looks down and says "Well about Mom."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piper sighs and says "Allysia died Cole."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole shakes his head and says "No she just asked did you know where she was."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison shrugs and says "I was talking about Phoebe shes my step-mom you to where married when I was born."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Parker texts Jenna saying she has to take a rain check on the date./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison looks at Piper and says "You want to tell him or should I?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piper looks at Cole and says "Cole im pregnant with Allysia's baby."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole shakes his head and says "Who killed her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piper sighs and says "It was a siren but i took care of it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole sits down and says "Wheres Phoebe?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Parker puts up her phone and says "She's out with Billie."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cole looks at Alison and says "If you need me just call." and with that he shimmers out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alison sighs and says "So my dad's back now what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAUTHORS NOTE/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ALSO I NEED BABY NAMES FOR PIPER WITH THAT SAID REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"CHARMEDLOVER OUT/span/strong/em/p 


End file.
